The Lost Soldier
by Blue Rhapsody
Summary: Hello minna!! Another chapter. Just some comic relief, nothing major happening. Please read though.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone!!!!!! I wasn't going to do this, but I already had the idea for this story and I wanted to see if anyone likes it. I didn't know how to begin it and then it suddenly hit me, and I had to write it down. I don't like the idea of having two stories going on at once, but oh well. I really like my idea, and I think it's better than my other story. It will be anyway. Well please review and tell me what you think about it. THANKS!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z(even though it doesn't appear in this chapter). They belong to people who are a lot more creative than me.

The Lost Soldier

Prologue

I'm sorry my friends. I was unable to protect our world from the evil of chaos. You all believed in me so much, yet I was unable to deliver a victory for you. You may see me as a coward for running away while there were others to protect, but I'm not. I was overwhelmed with power, and I was unable to stop it at the moment. However, I believe I can. I will come back and save you all.

~*~ F L A S H B A C K ~*~

"You will never win Serenity!" shouted Chaos. "I will emerge victorious."

"We shall see about that," replied Serenity.

"What can you do? You're powerless."

"You want to see my power? Well here it is." Serenity then pulled out the legendary Staff of Diana. It held a great power and bonded to it's owner. It had a great bond with Serenity, and it almost seem to have a life of it's own at times. "With this staff, I shall defeat you."

"Ah, yes. I too know of that staff's legend. I could increase my power ten fold at least with that staff in my possession. I'll tell you what Serenity. If you hand me that staff, I'll spare you and your friends lives."

"I'll never hand this over to the likes of you! You can have it when you're able to rip it from my hands."

"That could be arranged."

Chaos then blasted a huge amount of energy at Serenity. Serenity held up her staff and with it created a shield to protect herself.

"Hmmm... Very powerful indeed, but how long can you last Serenity."

Chaos sent another even more powerful blast at Serenity. She created the shield again, but it was weaker this time. She was unable to hold on for much longer. And then the shield started flickering, until it finally faded and the Chaos' blast hit Serenity full force. Serenity fell to the ground. Her energy was low, very low. She wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer. She had to get away. She held out the staff in front of her. She executed a number of complex twirls and poses quickly, and then faded from view.

Chaos laughed wickedly and said, "Running from the battle field won't stop your fate, princess. I'll find you, But first I'll have a little fun with your home."

~*~ E N D F L A S H B A C K ~*~

No! Another world was destroyed. Everyone I've visited so far, the people aren't strong enough. They were all kind to me. Taking me in, and trying to help me, but in the end it was useless. Chaos has followed me everywhere and is destroying everyone I meet, to get to me. BUT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH YET. It's not fair. Why must everyone get hurt on account of me. I'm sure most of my friends at home died trying to stop Chaos after I left. I'm so sorry everyone. I will get you back somehow. Please take me to a world now that can help me. Help me to defeat this evil and save my friends.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

3.18.01

So how do you like it? I like it. I dunno why, I just like doing my Prologue in first person. I know this is short, but I'm just introducing you to my idea. So please review *really kawaii pleading face*!!!!!! Thanks!!! If you want to e-mail me:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Thanks!!!!

- Ra~chan


	2. Chapter 1

Hey!!! Ra~chan here. I guess you guys liked this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed it. Not much to say right now, so I'll just go straight to the story.

Disclaimer : I am not fortunate enough to own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I can see the shock written on your faces now, but you must believe me when I say that it is true.

The Lost Soldier

Chapter 1

*Please take me to a world now that can help me. Help me to defeat this evil and save my friends.* Serenity thought.

In a bright flash, she was gone. Serenity had been going form one planet to the next looking for help and trying to outrun chaos. So far she hadn't been successful with either one. Serenity was worried about her home. When she had left, her friends were still alive. She hoped the same was true now.

In another flash of light, Serenity appeared on a new planet. She looked around her to see the remains of a city, currently being rebuilt. *Have I already been here?* Serenity questioned herself. *I don't remember this place. I doubt Chaos would have actually left anybody alive on any of the worlds I've already visited. I wonder what happened?* Serenity started to walk towards the city in hope of finding out what had happened in this world.

"Stop right there," said a voice behind Serenity.

Serenity stopped when she heard the voice. Slowly she turned around to stare at whoever had told her to stop. After she had turned around, she saw two boys standing in front of her. One looked to be in his early twenty's, and the other one looked about 12 or so. The older one had short, spiky black hair. It was out of control, but at the same time had a clean look to it. He had black beady eyes that stared at Serenity. She could see the warning in his eyes. It told her if she attempted anything sudden, she would pay the consequences. The other one was a bit shorter than the older one. He had lilac hair that hung just above his eyes, except for a few strands that hung in front of his eyes. He had blue eyes. They had a look of untrust and loss. Whatever had happened here had left the inhabitants of this planet very wary of strangers. Both were obviously fighters, for they looked very strong. They also had the look of battle hardened warriors.

Serenity just stared at the two strangers. She didn't move, didn't speak just stared at them. Switching her gaze between the two. They both stared back at her, daring her to make a move. Serenity didn't know why they had stopped her, but they must have felt she was a threat. They somehow knew she wasn't originally of this world. *But how could they know?* thought Serenity.

"Who are you?" asked the older one.

"You may call me Serenity," she responded. "May I ask who you are?"

"That depends," said the younger one. "Why have you come to this planet?"

"Are your intentions good or bad?" asked the older one.

"I do not mean to bring any harm to your planet," replied Serenity. "However an evil force has been following me around, and it may cause a problem. If you wish I will leave."

There was a certain sadness that hung around Serenity. The older of the strangers seemed to notice it. *Something awful must have happened to this girl* he thought. *I wonder what it could be. I guess she isn't an immediate threat to us. We could at least help her out.*

Serenity saw the older one look to the purple hair boy and nod. She didn't know if this was a good nod or a bad nod, but it seemed as if she was about to find out.

The one with black hair was the first to speak, "My name is Gohan. And this is Trunks."

"Nice to meet you. I have a question though, how did you know I wasn't from this planet?"

"We can sense ki," said Trunks. "And yours just happens to be higher than the normal persons."

"Okay, but why did you stop me?"

"Because of your higher ki, we had to make sure you weren't going to harm anyone."

"What happened here?" 

"There were these horrible beings called androids," (AN: Yes I'm having Gohan survive the androids because I want to okay.) explained Gohan. "They took much enjoyment out of destroying the cities and killing innocent people. Trunks and I only recently destroyed them. It took so many years to defeat them. They have been around since Trunks was born. They killed both of our fathers and all of our friends. My mother died soon after my father, because she was caught in a city the androids just happened to be attacking. Trunks mom, Bulma, is still alive. She has helped us out a lot. Probably without her, we wouldn't have survived."

"I'm terribly sorry. That must have been awful. I know how you feel though."

Gohan raised his eyebrow. He doubted that this girl really knew what it felt like. He was about to question her when she started swaying back and forth. The Serenity collapsed onto the ground.

"What? Why did she just collapse?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know, but we should take her to your mother," said Gohan. "Maybe there is something wrong with her."

Gohan carefully picked up Serenity, and both him and Trunks took off towards Capsule Corps where Bulma and them lived. It didn't take them long to get there, because Serenity had landed in the closest city to them. Gohan and Trunks landed right outside and walked in.

"Oh hello Gohan, Trunks," said Bulma. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon."

"Bulma, can you help us," said Gohan. "We found this girl, and as we were talking to her she just collapsed."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Bulma. "She certainly looks like she has been through a lot. Come, come. Let's put her in one of the spare rooms. I'll help her there, and then we'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

Gohan nodded. He climbed up the stairs, following Bulma. Once they reached the guest bedroom, He laid her down onto the bed. Bulma then shoed both Trunks and Gohan out of the room, so she could thoroughly check Serenity. After given her a full check out, the only thing Bulma could conclude was that Serenity merely collapsed from exhaustion, and all that she needed was rest. She left the room and found Gohan and Trunks standing in the hall, awaiting the verdict.

"She's just exhausted," said Bulma. "With a little rest, she will be as good as new."

Both Trunks and Gohan released a sigh of relief.

"What I'm wondering though is why she is so exhausted. Do you guys know?"

Gohan shook his head. "No. When we found her she was fine. But she did appear out of no where."

"Yeah," said Trunks. "It was like one moment she wasn't there, and the next we could feel her ki. It's pretty powerful."

"Well, we can ask her when she is ready. There will be no, I repeat no pushing her for information. Got that?" They both nodded their heads. There was no arguing with Bulma when she got that tone of voice. Even a super-saiyan couldn't fight Bulma when she was like that. They would learn the truth eventually. They just had to be patient.

~*~ Serenity's Dream ~*~

"Serenity," said Chaos. "Where are you Serenity? You can't hide forever you know. I'll find you. I always do. Then I'll destroy all the new friends you've made."

"Please don't hurt them," Serenity half cried. "They've already been through so much."

"Well I guess that narrows down where you can be doesn't it?"

Serenity gasped. Chaos always managed to figure out where she was, and it was her fault. She always slipped up like that. She would have to leave as soon as she could now. She couldn't put anymore innocent people at risk on her account.

"Oh and Serenity, I have something here who you might want to see."

"I'm not interested in anything you might have to show me."

"Oh, really? So you don't wish to see your friends?"

Serenity gasped. Chaos was holding Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Michiru.

"I'd show you more of them, but I'm afraid Haruka and Setsuna are dead. I killed them myself. I'm sure Hotaru and Ami are also dead. They were buried under a pile of rubble, and there was no escape from it."

Serenity was getting pissed off. He was openly flaunting the fact that her friends were dead. *No Serenity!! Control your anger. He'll sense your energy.*

"Oh my!!! Is the princess getting angry at me? What can you do if you keep hiding like you are? Maybe you need some persuasion. Yes, yes, that would do just fine. But how to do it?" Chaos was obviously toying with her. "I know. Which one of your friends do you want to die first?"

Serenity froze. She was going to have to see her friends die. It was her fault. If she hadn't run, then they could have still been alive, but now, now they were going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Chaos realized it was on the right track. Now all it had to do was push the button a little farther in to set the off the chain reaction, which would let it know exactly where she was.

"Let's see. Who first? Should it be Michiru? or should it be Minako?"

Serenity got paler with each name. She didn't want to see her friends get hurt.

"I think it should be Rei. Yes! That's the perfect choice. You two always were the closest of friends."

As Chaos killed Rei she yelled, "Forgive me Princess! I was not strong enough to protect our world till you came back."

Those were her final words. Rei was dead. The fiery princess of Mars had died, remaining loyal to her princess and holding no ill feelings for her. Serenity started to cry. Her friends didn't deserve this. No one did.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REI!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity screamed.

~*~ End Dream ~*~

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REI!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity screamed.

Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks rushed into Serenity's room. She was sitting straight up in bed. Tears coming down her face, which was as white as a ghost. She had obviously had some sort of nightmare. What they didn't realize is what Serenity had seen was real. Bulma sat down on the bed beside Serenity and pulled her into a hug. Bulma rocked her in her arms, trying to calm down.

"Arigatou. Sorry, but I don't know your name," said Serenity.

"Silly me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bulma. Trunks' mom. They brought you here, after you collapsed."

"Thank you very much. I'm afraid though, by me staying here, that you will experience many problems. I should leave. I need to return to my own home soon. I have to see if anyone is still alive."

"You are not going anywhere," stated Bulma sternly. "You are not well enough yet."

Serenity was slightly astonished that she was being so stubburn about not wanting her, a complete stranger, to leave. It made Serenity happy to know that there were such people in the universe. She was the type of person Serenity was trying to protect.

Serenity shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I must leave. If I stay, you all will die. I can't stand to have anyone else die on account of me." A single tear fell down her cheek.

Gohan was pained to see her crying. Something awful must have happened to her. *What could she have done to deserve this?* Gohan thought. *She is too pure to have witnessed this much pain. Somebody like her shouldn't have to fight. But who is she fighting?*

Serenity stood up from the bed. She suddenly snapped to attention. *Damn. Chaos has already found me. He did it to me in that dream. He killed Rei just to get to me. And he can still kill more.* Serenity pulled out the Staff of Diana. With it she transformed. She no longer wore her sailor fuku. Instead she had on pure white pants that floated around her legs. She had silver boots on. She wore a sleevless shirt that was gold. Her silver hair flowed from the ponytail it was in. The staff itself was siver and gold. It was like a mix of Pluto's Time staff and Hotaru's Silence Glaive.

"Go into that corner now," Serenity said in a whisper. While it was said softly, it left no room for argument.

Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks took there spot in the corner, having absolutely no clue what was going on. They all began wondering who Serenity really was, and why she was acting so strange.

"Come out," said Serenity calmly. "I know you're here. There is no point in hiding."

"Ah...but Princess," said a mysterious voice, "where would the fun be if I didn't get to have the first surprise attack." Everyone was looking around the room trying to figure out where the voice had come from, but nothing could be seen in the room.

Suddenly a laser of energy shot out. It headed straight for Serenity. The staff quickly blocked it, almost as if it had known exactly where it was heading.

"You are better than I thought Princess. You have grown quite skillful with that staff. Too bad it won't be good enough."

Another laser shot out. Serenity quickly moved the staff to block it. Once it was blocked though another one shot out. Soon the shots were being fired nonstop at Serenity, who was still gaurding the other three, who were just watching what was going on. The staff was moving so fast to block all the shots that it could barely be seen anymore. Suddenly the shots stopped. Serenity stood her ground. She closed her eyes and began to chant in some unknown language. A silvery glow appeared around her. It disappeared when she stopped chanting. She pointed her staff at a what seemed like a random point on the wall. A bright white beam came from the staff and hit the spot on the wall. An ugly youma appeared where Serenity had shot.

"Ahhh," said the youma. "Very good indeed. You've learned how to track us."

"So Chaos has sent another one of his stupid minions to do his dirty work?"

"Princess, I'm insulted. I'm far from stupid and am much more powerful than the ones you have previously faught. Why don't I give you a taste of my power?"

The youma rose it's claw like hand until it pointed to Serenity. It began to gather energy in the palm of it's hand. Serenity saw what it was about to do and readied herself for the coming attack. The youma's energy beam blasted towards Serenity and the others. Serenity thrust her staff out in front of her holding on to it with both hands. It created a shield which blocked the youma's blast. The shield took a lot of energy from Serenity however. The youma noticed this immediately. It began to power up another blast. It shot it at Serenity again. She raised her staff to block it once again. She was able to hold out for a while, but the shield was weakening. Finally it gave and the blast hit Serenity directly.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

4.08.01

It is now 2 am. I stayed up this long just to finish this chapter for all of you loyal readers. So what do you think? I hope you liked it. I like this story a lot partly because I don't think anyone has tried anything quite like it before. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I greatly appreciate it. Thanks to all those that reviewed last time!!! If you want to e-mail me:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to hear from you, and I"ll hopefully come out with another chapter soon. So until then ja ne!!!

- Ra~chan


	3. Chapter 2

HELLO MINNA

HELLO MINNA!!!!!!! I got another good round of reviews from everyone. I'm very very happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Okay, I know this took a LONG time to get out, and I'm sorry about that, but my teachers decided that it was 'pile on a bunch of work to be due at about the same time' time. So I have two BIG projects due this week. Not to mention all the normal homework I get anyway. *mumbles bunches of curses* It just isn't fair. Hehe. -_-* I guess you really didn't want to hear me ranting and raving. Sorry about that. Well, I'll get to writing what's really important now, THE STORY!!!!! So FORWARD MARCH!!!! READ!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : I am not fortunate enough to own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Could the fact that I'm saying this be because I'm delusional? Unfortunately(for me), this isn't the case. When I'm delusional I DO own them. However, in both insanity and saneness, this story is mine.

*............* indicates thoughts

The Lost Soldier

Chapter 2

~*~ Last Time ~*~

The youma rose it's claw like hand until it pointed to Serenity. It began to gather energy in the palm of it's hand. Serenity saw what it was about to do and readied herself for the coming attack. The youma's energy beam blasted towards Serenity and the others. Serenity thrust her staff out in front of her holding on to it with both hands. It created a shield which blocked the youma's blast. The shield took a lot of energy from Serenity however. The youma noticed this immediately. It began to power up another blast. It shot it at Serenity again. She raised her staff to block it once again. She was able to hold out for a while, but the shield was weakening. Finally it gave and the blast hit Serenity directly.

~*~ This Time ~*~

Serenity fell and hit the ground. The blast had left many burn marks all over her body. She was greatly weakened by trying to withhold the blast and the final encounter with it. *I guess this is it.* thought Serenity. *I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. You are going to have to die now after you have already experienced so much. I should have just left.*

"So the great Serenity will be defeated now," said the youma. "I feel quite honored that I get to finish the job."

Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma had been watching the previous events unfold. None of them could really comprehend what was going on. They didn't know what this thing was or where it had come from. Neither Trunks or Gohan could sense any energy from the creature, but it's blasts were quite powerful.

"Well I guess this is farewell Serenity," said the youma. "Partings are always such sweet sorrow."

The youma shot one final blast at Serenity. She closed her eyes anticipating what she had guessed was the inevitable. *Wait, I'm not dead yet* Serenity thought. She looked up to see two people in front of her. Both had blonde hair, and a golden aura surrounding them. This was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

"Partings are sweet sorrow," said Gohan. "Especially when you don't have any time to get to know the person."

"Of course," said Trunks, "who would want to be friends with some one like that."

"True, guess this is goodbye then."

Gohan and Trunks powered up and sent a blast towards the youma. After the dust cleared there was no sign of the youma anywhere.

"Come over here quick you two!" shouted Bulma. "She needs some help."

"I wonder what that was all about," Gohan said while picking up Serenity. He carried her over and laid her back down on the bed. *What happened to you* thought Gohan. *You look to innocent to have this sort of trouble following you around.*

Bulma cleared her voice.

"Oh, what did you say Bulma?" asked Gohan.

"I said that I need to check her so that I know she is okay. That means that YOU have to leave the room."

"Oh, okay."

Gohan walked out of the room to see Trunks leaning against the wall.

"Looks like Gohan has a crush on a certain new comer," said Trunks with a smirk on his face.

A small blush crept onto Gohan's face. He didn't like being confronted about matters such as that. Especially so bluntly. So Gohan just ignored Trunks and walked right by him.

"Ignoring it won't make it go away," shouted Trunks to the retreating figure of Gohan. *It's about time he found someone* thought Trunks.

Gohan walked outside so he could have a little time to think to himself. Well it was mostly to think about Serenity. Who was she really? Where did she come from? What was the evil after her? Why were they after her? So many questions were swimming around in his head. Yet he didn't know any of the answers to them. At least not with the information he had. *We'll have to talk with Serenity when she wakes up,* he thought. *I'm sure we will be able to help her. Somehow.*

"Hey Gohan!!!" shouted Trunks from the house. *Now where could he have gone to?* "Gohan?!!!?!!!"

Trunks walked around the house looking for his long time companion. Finally he spotted him by a tree far from the house. He say that Gohan was in a daze. Obviously deep in thought. *Probably thinking about Serenity,* Trunks thought to himself, with a small smirk across his face. *Guess I should go break him out of it and bring him back to the real world.* Trunks slowly walked over to Gohan, and then rested his hand on his shoulder. The brought Gohan back really quick. He jumped up, turned around, and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh it's just you Trunks," said Gohan, relaxing from his stance.

"You look like you would rather being someone else right now," Trunks said as a the smirk was once again finding it's way to his face.

*I really wish he wouldn't smirk so much,* thought Gohan.

"You just startled me that's all. Try calling me next time, rather then sneaking up on me, alright?" he said, not knowing that Trunks had been calling his name.

"I was calling. You were just too far into your daydream to hear me. Bet I know who you were thinking about." Trunks smirk could only get bigger while he was talking to Gohan. He was having fun annoying his mentor.

Gohan just mumbled under his breath. Trunks couldn't hear it but guessed that it had to do with him.

"Come on inside. My mom said that she'd have dinner ready in 15 minutes and that was 10 minutes ago."

Trunks and Gohan walked inside. Not saying a word between them. Trunks didn't say anything more, because Gohan looked like if he got pushed anymore he might end up lashing out. And seeing as Trunks was the only thing around, well you get the picture. Gohan was too busy glaring at Trunks, and he still couldn't get Serenity off his mind.

"Hey, it's about time you two got here," said Bulma. "You should know I wouldn't be able to eat all this food by myself."

That was just like Bulma. Trying to lighten the atmosphere of the room. Gohan and Trunks both laughed at Bulma's joke. Sayains certainly did eat a lot. Trunks sat down and immediately dug into the food. Gohan, on the otherhand, was at eating at slow pace, well a slow pace for a sayain anyways. This did not go unnoticed by Bulma. *Wonder what's eating him?* Bulma thought. *I bet it's that girl they brought here. He seemed pretty concered about her.*

"Excuse me you guys, but I've got to go check on Serenity."

"I'll do it Bulma," said Gohan.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I'll come get you if anything happens, I promise."

"Well alright then." 

*Bingo!* Bulma thought. *Looks like our Gohan is developing a little crush on someone. Now to just get those two together.* Bulma had long stopped eating and was now only thinking about how she could possibly get Gohan and Serenity together. It was pretty hard, considering Bulma still hadn't really gotten to talk to Sernity yet.

Meanwhile, Gohan was walking to the guest room, where Serenity was still sleeping. He was still in his daze. *Why do I feel so protective of her?* Gohan was very confused. He walked into her room. She was still sleeping. *At least she isn't having any nightmares right now.* he thought. *She looks so beautiful like that. So calm and relaxed, just like a tenshi.* Gohan leaned over her to brush a few of the bangs that had fallen into her eyes while she had been sleeping. He then sat down in the chair Bulma had placed by the bed earlier. It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep. All the days activitys and worrys finally catching up to him.

~*~ Gohan's Dream ~*~

"Where am I?" wondered Gohan outloud.

"My, my," said a mysterious voice. "Serenity certainly choice a world with cute guys this time."

"That's not why we are here," said another voice.

"Yeah, yeah," said the first voice. "Always down to business aren't you?"

"When it deals with Koneko-chan, I am." (AN: Okay I now gave one person away. A little gift from me to you.)

"Who are you?" asked a quite confused Gohan.

"Whoops, rambling on again, I guess we should introduce ourselves. We are friends of Serenity. I'm Minako, and this is Haruka."

"And to answer your earlier question, you're in a dream world," said Haruka.

"Umm... okay. What am I doing here though?" Gohan asked

"Well we saw how you defeated that youma," said Minako. "Quite impressive I must say."

"Anyways, we would be grateful if you would protect her for us," said Haruka. "We are unable to do so anymore, seeing that we died trying. The evil that is pursueing her is very strong. We would also appreciate it if you would train her."

"Sure, but what exactly is following her?" asked Gohan.

"We can't tell you that. You may ask Serenity when she wakes up though. You have the right to know if you are going to help us."

"Hey Haruka, times up," stated Minako. "We have got to go."

"Alright, just help her alright." With that Haruka turned and walked away.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Minako. "Tell Serenity, We aren't all dead. Thanks, be seeing you."

Gohan tried to run after them. There were still things he wanted to ask them. Most importantly what 'We aren't all dead' meant. He was just clueless. They faded from view before he could reach them though. He could feel himself also slipping back into reality. *At least I can check to see if Serenity is awake yet.*

~*~ End Dream ~*~

Gohan slowly opened his. *Why couldn't I have had a normal sleep?* He just wasn't used to having people visit him in his dreams. As his eyes actually opened, they met with two shining blue ones.

"Hey sleepy head!" said Serenity.

"WAH!!" Gohan half yelled as he fell backwards in the chair.

Serenity laughed at him.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny," Gohan said sarcasticly. "Are you trying to give me amnesia, so I can't tell you the message I was given?"

The signs of laughter dissapeared from Serenity's face. *Baka!* thought Gohan. *Just throw that out in the open why don't you. You were supposed to tell her nicely.*

"What message?"

"Well I didn't know what was going on half the time, but these two girls came to visit me, Haruka and Minako, I think. At the end one of them said, 'We aren't all dead.' I don't know what it means though."

Serenity was shocked by the message. Her friends had visited Gohan in his dreams. Why would the go to him and not her? But they visited him none the less. The last part of what Gohan had said finally sunk in. They weren't all dead. That was the best news she had heard in a long time. Tears of happiness started to fall down her face. Gohan, not realizing what the tears were for, cursed himself. *Now look what you've done. That's the last time I ever listen to people who come into my dream.* Gohan got up and sat next to Serenity.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that so rashly."

"No, no. I'm not sad. I'm actually the happiest I've been in a while."

Well that was news to Gohan. If she was so happy, then why was she crying? Apparently Gohan, in all his studies, has never heard the phrase 'Tears of Joy'. Serenity looked up at Gohan. A small laugh escaped.

"What?"

"Gomen, it's just your face looks so funny right now."

"I'm glad I can be such a good source of amusement for you today," Gohan said only half sarcasticly. He was actually happy that he was able to make his tenshi happy. "So what did that mean anyways?"

"My friends, some of them died in the battle. I thought they all had died. I guess not though."

"What battle? You never told us, what exactly you were fighting."

"It's name is Chaos, the creator of all evil. I guess it thought that it would finally pay a personal visit to us."

"So then, why are you here?"

"I left during the middle of the battle. I knew I couldn't win. He was about to kill me, so I decided to leave and get some help. I knew I couldn't win the battle on my own, so I left. I've felt so guilty about leaving my friends. I could only pray that they survived. Ever since then, I've been traveling from planet to planet, trying to find someone who could maybe help me. Everywhere I've gone though, Chaos has followed me. It's destroyed all the people on each planet, so that no one would be able to help me. Now it has followed me here. I don't want to burden you anymore than I already have, so I should leave."

"But you can't leave."

"Why?"

"Because you have finally found the help you've been looking for."

Serenity looked confused at this statement. It was Gohan's turn to laugh now. *She looks so cute like that. Her friends don't have to worry about a thing. I'll protect her no matter what.*

"Well you're still alive aren't you?"

"Yeah, I have noticed that, thank you very much."

"So, who do you think destroyed that thing after you collapsed?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that there were these to people with golden hair. After that I don't remember anything."

Gohan just waited. *This will hit her any moment, I'm sure it will.* Sure enough, pretty soon all the pieces fit together to make a nice picture for Serenity, spelling it all out.

"It was you? But how? I mean your hair is black."

"It's just a little trick I know how to do. Let's just say that it is kind of like your transformation. I'm a sayain, and so I have the capability to transform into a super sayain."

"Oh, so you can make your hair all blonde and spikey huh? That's cool. So anyways why did Haruka and Minako visit you. I'm sure it wasn't just to tell me that some of them were still alive."

"Yeah, they asked me to protect you, since they saw last night's battle."

"That sounds like them alright. I can take care of myself don't worry about that."

"They also asked me to train you."

Now this shocked Serenity. Sure she was used to her senshi being overprotective, but they actually wanted her to train. *He must be pretty strong if even Haruka wants me to train with him. I guess I should take advantage of this one time oppurtunity.*

"Well I guess I should listen to my senshi, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. Wait what do you mean senshi?"

"Well obviously if I'm a soldier, and my friends were in the battle, don't you think they would be soldiers to."

"Yeah, I guess they would." *Why didn't you think of that.* "How many of them were there?"

"Nine, including me. Each one came from one of the planets in our solar system. Chaos attacked the moon, since it was the headquarters, you could say, of our solar system. With out it, our system would have been at constant war, which is what Chaos thrives off of. You met the senshi of Venus and Uranus."

"Oh. It's starting to make more sense now."

"Well, we should start soon. I don't know when Chaos will next attack."

"Alright no problem, but Bulma will want to know you're awake. You're probably hungry too. Let's see if Trunks left anything. Shall we?" Gohan extended his arm out for her to take, after he had stood up.

"Why thank you," Serenity said while giggling. She took his offered hand, and they walked down stairs together.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

4.22.01

Well, I'm glad I've gotten this out. It provided for a nice break from doing those stupid Stupid STUPID projects okay. Sorry I shouldn't start. It's like you and Ayn Rand, ne A-chan. Oops. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that should I? Well just keep thinking about that book burning and you'll be okay. Sorry to everyone else for me worthless ramblings. Alright now that you've read my stupid ramblings it's time for you to REVIEW!!!! If you want to e-mail me:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to hear from you, and I"ll hopefully come out with another chapter soon. So until then ja ne!!!

Ra~chan


	4. Chapter 3

Hello minna

Hello minna!!!!!! I'm back! HEHE. Now I know this took an extremely long time to get out, but I forgot about immediately after school got out. And then I kept coming to it and I'd have nothing to write. The one time I did have something to write, my computer ended up crashing and it was all lost. So it took me a while to get back to it after that. But here it is the next part of my story. Sorry it took so long. I really am. Once again thanks to every single person that reviewed my stories. I appreciate it so much. Well TO THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer : HEY EVERYONE!! Guess what? I own DBZ *gets hit in the head with a heavy object* Okay so I DON'T own DBZ or SM. I can dream can't I?

*............* indicates thoughts

"............" indicates speaking

The Lost Soldier

Chapter 3

~*~ Last Time ~*~

"Alright no problem, but Bulma will want to know you're awake. You're probably hungry too. Let's see if Trunks left anything. Shall we?" Gohan extended his arm out for her to take, after he had stood up.

"Why thank you," Serenity said while giggling. She took his offered hand, and they walked down stairs together.

~*~ This Time ~*~

Gohan and Serenity walked into the kitchen to see that Trunks had just finished eating. Their were a couple scraps of food on the table, but nothing that could fulfill someone's appetite. Bulma was just sitting in her chair thinking about something. Neither Bulma nor Trunks had noticed Gohan and Serenity in the doorway.

"Hey Bulma!" exclaimed Gohan. "I thought you'd be happy to see that our guest is up and walking around."

This startled both Bulma and Trunks. Trunks looked over at the two and smirked when he saw them holding hands. Bulma also noticed them holding hands and smiled.

"It's good to see you up," said Bulma. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yes, I am," replied Serenity. "I'd like to thank you for all that you have done for me Bulma. I really appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it. You were easy. I've had to take care of these two after they fight for years now. Oh! You must be starving. You haven't had anything to eat for at least a day now. Now, shoo, all of you, so I can fix something to eat."

Everyone walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. All was quiet, until Trunks asked a question.

"What was that thing that attacked you yesterday?"

"TRUNKS!" shouted Bulma from the kitchen. "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"You never said we couldn't ask," Trunks stated in his defense.

"It's alright Bulma," said Serenity. "He has a right to know. The thing that attacked me yesterday is called a youma. There just creatures that Chaos has to do his dirty work."

"Oh," said Trunks. He had more questions on his mind, but he knew his mother would be on his back if he asked anything else.

"I suppose you have the right to know everything. Besides, I can tell you want to know. I've already told Gohan part of my past, but not everything. I live in a solar system far away from this one. We called it the Sol system. There were nine planets. There was peace among each of the planets. The main center of political and social activity was the moon of the third planet. To protect the peace of the system, a royal guard was formed. There were nine of us total. One from each planet. I was from the moon. Until just recently, we were able to thwart any plans to upset the peace. Unfortunately Chaos was too strong. His first attack was to merely state that he had arrived. He then attacked the moon directly. We fought him off as best we could, but he was too powerful. It was obvious we were beat. I left the battle to find some help. I've been going from one planet to the next, seeing if there was anyone strong enough. Every place that I've visited so far, Chaos has destroyed. But now, it looks like I may have finally found the help I need."

"Wow," said Trunks. "Do you know what happened to the moon after you left?"

"No. I don't know what happened. I thought that all of my senshi had died, but I've been informed that they haven't. I'll be able to return home soon. Just as soon as I'm done training with Gohan."

Trunks stared at Gohan. He thought *He's going to train her? Wow. Cool I wonder if I can help.* So he decided to ask. "Hey Gohan, can I help train her?"

"I don't see why not," replied Gohan. "It would be a good thing to learn from more than one person."

"COOL!!" shouted Trunks.

It was at this point that Bulma walked in with some food for everyone.

"What's so 'COOL'?" asked Bulma.

"Gohan is going to let me help train Serenity. This is so awesome."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Trunks. He was acting like he was five years old. At first Trunks was too excited to notice everyone laughing, but then he realized that they were laughing and that they were laughing at him. He calmed down immediately and sat down. Although he wasn't moving, one could still tell that he was impatient.

After Serenity and Gohan were done eating breakfast, they went outside.

"So what is the first thing I'm going to learn," asked Serenity.

"Well that all depends on how much you already know."

"Well, I know a little martial arts, but that was generally not needed. I mostly know how to fight with my magic. Not to mention my staff."

"Well, prepare for a crash course in a couple of our techniques. One of the most important I think you'll need is learning how to fly."

"Fly? You're joking right. I can only fly when I get my wings, but I won't get those for a while."

"You're going to get wings?" inquired Trunks. "That's really cool."

"Well, we can't wait that long. Besides, you should be able to fly faster our way," said Gohan.

"Alright then, what do I do?"

"Well, we can teach you one of two ways," explained Trunks. "We can either explain to you how to do it and hope you do it right, or we can drop you."

"Um... I think I'd prefer to do it the first way. I don't particularly like the idea of being dropped."

"Alright, but if you don't get it this way, it's on to plan B," said Gohan. "Now all you have to do is concentrate on your ki. Feel it flowing through you. Then concentrate on it pushing you up."

Serenity closed her eyes. She had never thought about using her energy for anything except her magic. She tried to concentrate on it flowing through. She was surprised how easily she found it. She then tried to imagine it lifting her up. Try as she might though, she couldn't seem to get herself to get off the ground. She didn't give up though, she kept trying, but she was quickly running out of ideas on how to do it.

"Well, I guess that isn't working. We are going to have to go to plan B." said Gohan.

"No! I can do it, just give me a little more time," said Serenity.

"Do you want to learn how to fly?" asked Trunks.

"Well, yes of course I do..."

"Well, then," said Gohan as he picked up Serenity, "let's go." He then rose into the air carrying Serenity. Trunks stayed on the ground just in case, although he didn't think he would need to do anything.

"Are you ready?"

"No. Please don't let me go."

"Oh. You mean do this," Gohan said as he let go of Serenity.

She started falling towards the ground. *Fly. I've got to fly. Stupid Gohan letting me go. Must concentrate on flying. I've got to float. Come on. I can do this. If not for me, I must learn for the others. Yes. I must learn to fly to save my friends. I fly for my friends that died.* With renewed vigor, Serenity put every ounce of energy she had into pushing herself up. Back to where Gohan was so she could kill him for dropping her.

With new inspiration, Serenity actually began to fly. It was slow at first, but as soon as she felt herself moving up she opened her eyes and raced as fast as she could up to Gohan.

"Look you're flying," said Gohan once Serenity reached. Clearly unaware of the danger he was in he continued. "We should have just done that in the first pl..."

Gohan was now falling towards the earth at a high velocity. He crashed into the ground. He was too stunned to stop himself. After getting over shock, Trunks began to laugh at his old teacher. Gohan slowly stood up as Serenity landed on the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Gohan, while rubbing his head.

"For dropping me after I told you not to."

That only made Trunks laugh harder.

"Oh, yeah this is real funny Trunks."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Trunks. "At least now we know she can fly. She can hit pretty well too."

"Yeah well, I think you just volunteered to teach Serenity better kicks and punches. And to make sure she's doing them right, she'll try them out on you, Trunks."

Trunks face paled at that thought. *I guess I was asking for it.* thought Trunks.

Gohan sat back as he watched Trunks teach Serenity. *This is good for Trunks. It'll make him grow up a little bit. Maybe then he'll get off my back.* Gohan continued to watch the two. Serenity was picking up on most of the things pretty fast. She had been having trouble with one of the sequences though. After about 15 minutes of step by step instruction, she finally got it right. *This one should be a good one to get back at Trunks* Gohan thought as a smirk began to appear on his face.

"Hey Trunks!" shouted Gohan.

"Yeah?!" replied Trunks.

"I think that last sequence is a good one to test whether Serenity is doing it right. Don't you?"

Trunks didn't like this. He saw the smirk on Gohan's face, and he knew that this would hurt like hell too. Of course, it was either have Serenity do it or Gohan. The former was surely to be better.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" *What's the worst that can happen* "Alright Serenity. Go ahead and do that last sequence I taught you. Aim everything at me."

"Are you sure?" questioned Serenity. "I mean I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah. Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

"Okay. If you insist."

Serenity preceded to run through the sequence she had just learned. She made sure to make direct contact with Trunks with each hit. *One last kick.* thought Serenity. *Alright, perfect!*

"Not bad. I think that's good for today," said Gohan who was walking over to Trunks. He looked down at his friend. "You still alive down there?"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Serenity. "Are you okay Trunks?"

"I've had worse," said Trunks. "Especially from that guy. Still, you can really pack a punch!"

"Let's go get something to eat," said Gohan as he started to walk back towards the house.

"Hey!" shouted Serenity. "Wait up Gohan!" Serenity ran up to catch Gohan. "You coming Trunks?"

"I'll be there in sec!" Trunks shouted back.

Trunks watched as Gohan and Serenity walked in the house. Those punches had hurt more than he thought they would. *Still, it's better than what Gohan would have done to me if I hadn't taken his suggestion.* Trunks thought as he began to walk towards his home. *I'll get him back for it. But how? Hmm... Well it'll have to be with Serenity. But what?* Trunks continued to ponder his revenge while walking the rest of the way to his house.

When Trunks finally walked in the kitchen, he had a smirk on his face. Gohan looked up to see Trunks come in, when he noticed the smirk. *Uh oh!* thought Gohan. *He's planning something. And I can guarantee that it has to do with me.*

After Trunks sat down at the table, Bulma came in with the food.

"Here you go everyone. Eat up."

"Is this all really necessary?" inquired Serenity.

"Just watch those two, and you'll find out."

Serenity watched the two saiyans eat there meal. She just watched in shock. They were literally inhaling the food. Pretty soon it was all gone.

"I'll go get some more," said Bulma nonchalantly.

"Did you get anything?" asked Gohan.

Serenity shook her head slowly.

"Trunks, don't eat anything until she gets some, alright?"

"Okay," he said as he began to think again. His plan of revenge made it's way back into his thoughts. His smirk slowly reappeared.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

7.12.01

Okay there you go. Short, I know, but it will have to do for now. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so there won't be anymore updates for two weeks. But I should have at least one more chapter of this done when I come back, and I'm starting to write another story, so that might be out then too. Well please review my story. I know nothing interesting happened but I wanted to update it so I included part of the training. Even though I know it isn't very good, please review it anyway. THANK YOU. Also if you want to e-mail me:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to hear from you, and I'll see ya when I come back. So until then, JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ra~chan


	5. Chapter 4

Hello minna

Hello minna!!!!!! I'm back! I had a fun vacation. I've held releasing this until FF.net has fixed it's problems. I mean what's the point of posting it, if there's no one to read it. Right? Well anyway, it's another fairly non eventful chapter. Just a little bit of comic relief for everyone. More stuff will happen next time, don't worry. Well, my brain is unable to babble right now. How strange is that? Unusual I know. Oh well, guess that means I'm off to the story now. Oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : Since my birthday is in a couple of days, here's my wishlist. I wish I owned DBZ and SM, along with a couple of other animes. But alas, that is all it is. A wish.

*............* indicates thoughts

"............" indicates speaking

The Lost Soldier

Chapter 4

~*~ Last Time ~*~

"Trunks, don't eat anything until she gets some, alright?"

"Okay," he said as he began to think again. His plan of revenge made it's way back into his thoughts. His smirk slowly reappeared.

~*~ This Time ~*~

Bulma came out of the kitchen bringing more food. As she set it down on the table, she looked over at Trunks and noticed the smirk on his face. *Hmm... I wonder what that's for?* thought Bulma. *I'll have to remember to get it out of him later*

"Here you go," said Bulma cheerfully.

Serenity took a small portion of the food from the heap that was on the table. After she assured Gohan that it was all she was going to eat, he began to dig in. Trunks slowly came back from his daze. It took about a minute for him to completely come out and to begin eating again. This did not go unnoticed by two people. *Yep. He's definitely up to something.* thought Gohan while Bulma thought *Must press for info later.*

"Thank you Bulma," said Serenity. "That was great."

"It's nice to finally get some appreciation around here," said Bulma while mock glaring at Trunks and Gohan.

"What?" asked both Trunks and Gohan at the same time.

Bulma and Serenity laughed at their confused faces.

"Well," said Serenity. "I'm tired so I'm going to go up to my room now."

A chorus of goodnights came from everyone as Serenity walked out of the room. *Darn* thought Bulma. *I can't interrogate Trunks with Gohan still in the room. But how do I get him to leave?* As Bulma sat thinking, an opportunity made it's self available.

Serenity walked back into the kitchen and said, "I forgot where my room was."

"Oh. I guess the house is a little big. You'll get used to it," said Bulma sympathetically. Not missing her opportunity, she said, "Gohan will take you and show you your room." *YES! Trunks is mine.*

Gohan led Serenity out of the room. Bulma waited a couple of seconds before sitting across the table from Trunks who was finishing his food.

"Alright Trunks. Spill." Bulma commanded.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. You've had a smirk on your face ever since training ended."

"That's because Serenity did a good job with training today."

"She did such a good job, that after food was presented to you, you take a whole minute to start eating?"

*Uh oh.* though Trunks. *Was I that out of it? If I pretend I don't know what she's talking about, I might get out of it. Probably not. Damn. Why did I have to get so caught up in my scheme?*

While Trunks was thinking, he didn't say a word. This only confirmed Bulma's suspicion. As time passed, Bulma began to get impatient. Trunks still hadn't said anything.

"Alright listen," Bulma began. "You will not be doing anything, getting anything, or going anywhere until you tell me."

*Well that's not too bad.* thought Trunks. *I mean it's only house arrest. I won't get to help Serenity with her training, but it could be worse. At least I'll still be able to eat.*

"Oh and when I say you won't be getting anything," Bulma added, "that includes food."

At this Trunks visibly paled. This cut off how long he would be able to hold out. Sure he could stand not doing anything, but not eating. He lived to eat. Trunks looked over at his mother. *Nope. She's not joking about this. How could she be so cruel. Taking away food.*

"Alright, alright," Trunks finally said. "I'll tell you."

Bulma nodded in approval.

"But first you have to promise me you will give me food if I tell you."

"Okay, okay. What is it?"

"I'm planning a little bit of revenge."

"On who?"

"Gohan."

"Why?"

"It's my revenge for his revenge."

At this Bulma only raised her eyebrow. *Maybe I didn't want to know.*

"There I told you," Trunks said while standing up.

"Hold it. I need to know what you're planning first."

"No way. I told you what I was thinking about. Besides, if I told you my plan, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh, all right. Just promise me you won't destroy anything or kill anyone."

"Don't worry. That won't be a part of the plan."

Trunks quickly raced out of the room before Bulma changed her mind and began pressing him for info again. He had said too much already. *Well at least my plan is still a secret, and I get to eat again.* Trunks happily went to his room to expand on his idea for revenge.

~*~ Meanwhile with Gohan and Serenity ~*~

"So can you become my personal tour guide?" asked Serenity. "You always seem to be the one to show me where things are."

"Well, I would, but I'm already booked solid for the next couple of weeks."

Serenity laughed at this. She hadn't laughed in a while. Not truly anyway. It felt good, even though she felt a little guilty. Even though she knew her friends held no resentment, she could not help but feel like she had betrayed them. *But that's why I'm training.* thought Serenity. *So I can earn my friends trust and love back. I'll defeat Chaos, even if it means I die.*

Gohan looked over at Serenity after she laughed. It sounded genuine. It looked pretty genuine too, but soon after, her face turned too one of deep thought. It also looked like there was a twinge of guilt. Gohan could relate to that. When his friends first died, he felt guilty for every single thing he did. He was alive, and they weren't. But that's what ended up fueling his fight, his need to get even with the androids.

"They don't hate you," Gohan said.

"What?" asked a surprised Serenity looking at Gohan.

"Your friends. They don't hate you. They don't want you to feel bad either."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"I know the feeling."

After that, the pair walked quietly to Serenity's room. The said a small goodbye and parted ways.

As Serenity closed the door, Gohan's words seemed to sink in. 'They don't hate you. They don't want you to feel bad either.' While she had known this all along, it had helped to hear it from someone else. Deep down she knew he was right. Serenity continued to ponder Gohan's words until she finally fell asleep.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Serenity awoke the next morning feeling fully rested. It was the first time her sleep hadn't been plagued by nightmares in a couple of months. Her talk with Gohan helped more than she thought it would have. She slowly got up and got changed.

She walked down stairs. She wasn't worried about getting lost at the moment, because she was able to find her way to the kitchen from the delicious aromas coming from it. She walked in to see just Gohan at the table. *Guess that's why there's still food left. Trunks hasn't been down here to eat it all.*

"Good morning minna-san," Serenity said.

"Oh, hello," replied Bulma. "Have you actually gotten the hang of the house."

"No, not really. I just followed the smell of good tasting food."

"You better have some, before Trunks gets down."

Serenity sat down at the table, to take her portion. The room was quite. Gohan hadn't said a word. He gave a small nod of his head towards Serenity when she entered the room. *That's odd.* thought Bulma. Even though everything was quite, there was a strange calmness and comfort. *I must have missed something last night.*

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind. Trunks was sitting at the table, finishing almost everything on it. After the table was cleared of food, he just stared at it blankly. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't been satisfied.

"Don't worry, dear," said Bulma. "There's more. I'll go get it."

While Bulma was off getting the food, Trunks noticed the strange silence between Gohan and Serenity. He too noticed that it spoke more than if one of them tried to explain what had happened. Still, Trunks had to know. He didn't like quite. Even if it wasn't really unnerving, it began to do so to him, just because it was silence.

"Alright, what happened?" Trunks asked bluntly.

This shook the two out of the silence. They just stared at Trunks, not really sure what he was talking about. They had barely noticed he had come in, and now he was just blurting out some question. The further silence didn't help Trunks patience.

"ARRG!! You guys haven't said a word since I've gotten here, and it doesn't look like you've said anything before I got here, so what happened?!?!"

Trunks patience was wearing thin, and it was showing. Serenity found this very funny. She had almost never seen someone get so restless. Pretty soon she was laughing out loud. This not only puzzled Trunks, but also made him more agitated. Soon after, Gohan joined Serenity. *Well now that's a surprise.* thought Trunks. *Gohan never laughs. Now I want to know more than ever.*

At this moment, Bulma walked back into the room, bringing tons more food with her. She was shocked more than Trunks was. To see both Serenity and Gohan laughing was a rather strange sight. She too got curious.

As she set down the food, she asked, "What's going on?"

"I just asked them why they were being so quiet and then they started laughing."

"Sorry Trunks," said Serenity. "It's just that you looked so funny. You were overreacting about something so small. It was just funny that's all."

"Hmph."

"Well, since Trunks has asked the question," started Bulma, "Why were you guys being so quiet?"

"Well," Serenity said.

"Um..." said Gohan.

They looked at each other. Neither one really knowing how to answer the question.

"We just had a talk last night," finally said Serenity.

"About what?" pushed Trunks.

The two older teenagers started shifting uncomfortably in their seats. It was a conversation, that just the two of them could relate to. It wasn't exactly up to public discussion. Luckily, Bulma picked up on the two's anxiety.

"Alright, well as long as it was just a talk, that's all we need to know, isn't it Trunks?" Bulma said while giving Trunks a warning glance.

"Yes," mumbled Trunks.

"Good. Now finish eating. You guys still have training to do today, don't' you."

"Sure do," said Serenity. "Better get ready. I'll be back down in five minutes."

"Sure you can find you're way?" Bulma asked.

"I'll manage."

With that Serenity dashed out of the room.

"Looks like I only have five minutes to finish eating," said Trunks while digging into the new pile of food in front of him.

~*~ Five Minutes Later ~*~

"Thanks again for the great breakfast Bulma," said Serenity.

"No problem, just be careful," responded Bulma.

"I will don't worry."

"See ya Bulma," said Gohan while rising into the air.

"Bye mom!" yelled Trunks, who was already flying away.

Bulma just watched the three fly off. Then walked back into the house.

:o)~ b l u e r h a p s o d y ~(o:

8.03.01

Okay, I know. Nothing much happened in this chapter, but that will change with the next one I promise. Just letting there be some comic relief, and I'm going to have to write it anyway, so I just made it it's own chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I'm finally getting back into the writing mood, which is good. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry but that plea will be in every chapter. Dunno if it works or not, but if it convinces one person it's done it's job. Well if you want to e-mail me here you go:

MySandrock@hotmail.com

Hope to hear from you. So until then, JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ra~chan


End file.
